


The Beehive Treehouse

by VerityGrahams



Series: Ballycastle Bats - QLFC - Season 6 - Chaser 3 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Beehive Treehouse, F/M, Relationship Problems, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: She knocked tentatively on the door. It took a moment, but soon she heard movement, and the door opened."Gin," he said, his was voice cold."Harry, I want to talk this out," she asked. Ginny was no longer the begging, weeping mess she had been before. She was back to being the strong woman that he had fallen in love with, and she really hoped this would help."We can go out to the garden, I don't want the children to know you're here. It could send the wrong message," Harry was indifferent, Ginny had to cling to Hermione's words of hope.





	The Beehive Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Written for Round 8 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition for the Ballycastle Bats, Chaser 3.
> 
> Prompt: Ginny Weasley must be the centre of the story
> 
> Optional Prompts:
> 
> 4\. (setting) Treehouse
> 
> 13\. (dialogue) "It's so good to be home."
> 
> 15\. (dialogue) "It's like a beehive in here."
> 
> Wordcount: 2498 - googledocs

The Beehive Treehouse

Ginny stood outside the beautiful family home she shared with Harry and her three young children. She paced in front of the house, her heart thumping in her chest. She stared at the locked door as she paused on the street for another moment; thunder cracking overhead. Ginny waited, unable or unwilling to open the door as the rain-soaked her to the bone. The house had been their project when they first got married. It had started off dank and dark, now it was bright, happy, and homely. Ginny knew it was everything Harry had wanted; everyone else knew 'The Hero', 'The Chosen One', and of course, 'The Boy Who Lived'. Ginny knew him as someone else altogether; he was a man that had grown up without any real family, and now his family was something he treasured above all else. A family that might just come crashing down. He was her Harry.

Their marriage had just worked; they had never had to work hard, not like her brother Ron and his wife, Hermione. They fought all the time, and each time they made up, resulting in a marriage that was painstakingly built, nurtured, and loved. It seemed that Harry and Ginny had it right from the start, but in actual fact, they had a weakness. A crack had formed in their repeated argument, and it seemed that they just weren't prepared to weather the storm. They were not used to having to endure this kind of disagreement. After all, Dark Lords they could handle, the press they could handle, but a gut-wrenching fight? This was new territory for them. A strangled sob escaped as she remembered the argument that had started it all;

"Something has to change, Gin," Harry had declared yet again. "Someone has to be here for the kids, we both work far too much, they barely see us."

"I agree with that, I just don't see why it has to be me?" she shouted back, glaring at her husband.

"I'm an Auror, you play Quidditch!" Harry stated bluntly. "I get it, you love it, but without me trying to sound like a complete ass, which job is more important?"

"Let's just call this what it really is, Harry Potter can't possibly take a step back from the action, and therefore his adoring fans!" Her eyes rolled as she spoke. "I don't want to have to live in your shadow, I am strong and capable, not just your housewife."

"It isn't like that at all!" Harry shouted back, "And you know it!"

"Is it because I'm a woman?" she had asked, her hands on her hips. "Did you think I would be a good little housewife, just like my mother? I won't! I have dreams, I have ambitions! I'm not going to put them to one side because of your archaic family values!"

"I'm being made Head of the Auror Department, I can bring in enough to support us, and there is more than one way to pursue your dreams. You are being unreasonable, this is logical." Harry tried to reign in his temper, not that this was his strongest suit.

"If we're good money-wise, and you don't want to stop my ambition, why can't we get a bit of help?" Ginny's face was set in stone, furious that he hadn't even considered another option. "You know, you're not actually answering me here!"

"I don't want our children brought up by strangers, I want _us_ to raise our kids. I will not budge on that, it's important to me. I would like you to respect that," Harry shouted, becoming more and more frustrated. "It's got nothing to do with you being a woman, it's about my job being important - keeping the Wizarding World safe."

"No, you want me to raise your children while you go off and save the world again and again!" Ginny stormed out, not hearing Harry call after her. "It's all about you - can't it be about me for once!"

* * *

She had gone to the Hog's Head. It was the perfect place to wallow. She knew it was where Ron stewed if he and Hermione got into one of their more volatile arguments. Since they always patched things up, maybe she should take a leaf out of her older brother's book. Ginny ordered a drink, Firewhiskey, and nursed it alone - until company arrived that is. The company she received was the worst company to have, an ex. Dean Thomas had come about an hour after Ginny, and she was already just a little tipsy, and soon enough they were having a heated discussion about all of her husband's failings. All of the inconsequential fights that never happened, all of the ways she felt suppressed by him and yet it had always remained unspoken, it all tumbled out. Dean, of course, wholeheartedly agreed with it all.

Ginny was still stood outside the house, her mind going over that small moment outside The Hog's Head. The tiniest indiscretion, an indiscretion that could undo her marriage;

"You deserve better, Gin," Dean had said, brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I would never have tried to stop you, you're amazing." He smiled that dazzling smile, the same smile that had made her go weak at the knees back at Hogwarts.

For Ginny this was everything, to be seen, to be the focus. After all, even her family were on Harry's side. The wizarding world was focused on him - she was an outstanding witch, and she had a passion that she wanted to persue. She hated being pushed down, she hated the idea of being caged and supressed, no one would ask that of Hermione.

All Ginny could think was; 'Yes, I do deserve better!' as she leant against the pub wall, smiling up at Dean. He was more handsome than she had remembered; time had been very kind to Dean Thomas. She smiled giddily up at him, staring into his deep chocolatey brown eyes, and enjoying being the centre of someone's world again. That was when he leaned in, and Ginny raised herself on her toes, her lips puckered, reaching for his. The moment their lips touched wasn't anything like she had expected. Ginny remembered kissing him being intoxicating, exciting, but that wasn't what it felt like at that moment. She froze in fear, realising that she was making a horrible mistake. She immediately pushed him away, apparating back to their London home, Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Ginny, of course, had told Harry the whole truth. She had thought that it would count for something. She had thought about the fact that she had stopped it, the fact that she had immediately come to him would mean something to him. It hadn't. She had spent the weekend at Ron and Hermione's, having her ass handed to her by Ron - figures he would be on Harry's side. That being said, she knew that she had been wrong, just not as 'wrong' as Harry's temper was making out. Hermione had told her that Harry was simply hurt, hurting because she would risk them and their future. Not just Harry and Ginny, but their children too. That's when Ginny did a lot of soul-searching; what did she want more? Harry or Quidditch? That's what had started all these feelings, the thought that he was pushing her down. Which of course had not been the case. She found that out just a little too late;

"Why?" he asked. He hadn't even shouted, his face was anguished, heartbroken.

"You are always thinking of yourself, you never considered that my career is just as important to me as yours is to you! I was angry, and honestly, I think I just wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me." Ginny had spat out in anger, the full force of the complaints she had made to Dean coming out.

"Really? Because while you were out snogging ex-boyfriends, I was here, thinking about what _you_ said! I sat here thinking about how I could make this work for _you_. How we can be there for our children, and you can have your career. Even if it meant me turning down the promotion!"

* * *

Those words had been like ice. There is nothing worse than thinking you have somewhere to stand, a reason behind a mistake that you made, only to have it disappear from under you. Ginny felt like she was falling and there was nothing to catch her. Her weekend with Hermione had been tough; she had to really consider things, to really think about what she wanted and how she could get it. She had decided that they would compromise if he would take her back. Hermione assured her that he would, that Harry adored her; this only made Ginny feel worse. Harry would be seeking the promotion, and Ginny would have to find a way to live her dreams another way. She would be there for her children too. But Harry would have to be there as well, there would have to be some compromise on both sides. She knocked tentatively on the door. It took a moment, but soon she heard movement, and the door opened.

"Gin," he said, his was voice cold.

"Harry, I want to talk this out," she asked. Ginny was no longer the begging, weeping mess she had been before. She was back to being the strong woman that he had fallen in love with, and she really hoped this would help.

"We can go out to the garden, I don't want the children to know you're here. It could send the wrong message," Harry was indifferent, Ginny had to cling to Hermione's words of hope.

Ginny followed him quietly through the house, and soon they were outside. She looked up at the large oak tree at the back of the garden, and there was an oddly shaped treehouse nestled in between its crown. Harry walked over to it, pulling down the ladder and climbing up. Ginny followed.

"It's so good to be home," she said, her voice cracking, even as she tried to regain her strength. "You built the treehouse?" she asked.

"Yea, I wanted to keep them busy, keep them from asking where you were,"

"Did it work?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head, his green eyes looking into hers. She saw that Hermione was right, he was so incredibly hurt.

"It's like a beehive in here," she said, as she looked around the domed treehouse. Everything was bright yellow with little honeycomb motifs painted on the curved walls and stuffed bumblebee toys flying around the ceiling.

"Lily," he smiled slightly, "She was upset, and she missed you. She demanded she wanted it to be a beehive, so the boys and I did our best to cheer her up."

Ginny smiled weakly, the words were like a knife to her gut.

"That's what I have been doing, where have you been? Dean Thomas'?" Harry asked coldly.

"I was at Ron and Hermione's," she stated flatly. "I'll only say I'm sorry one more time, Harry."

"I know you're sorry, but that doesn't make it any better, and it certainly doesn't stop it hurting Gin." Harry frowned. "I mean, someone else maybe wouldn't have been so bad, Malfoy even. But no, you picked someone you have a complicated history with."

"I know," she replied helplessly. "You have to realise, I didn't go out looking for it to happen,"

"And you need to realise that that's why it's so much worse!" Harry almost shouted now, maybe this is why they were inside the treehouse, not in the garden, or the house. "It's like you couldn't help yourself; like Dean was there, and you just couldn't stop yourself from going to him!"

"Harry, how could you even think that? I have loved you since I was a little girl! You know that!"

"Severus Snape loved my mother since he was a boy, but he became a Death Eater and played a key role in her death!" Harry shot back.

"For crying out loud, Harry! A guy kissed me! I allowed it for a fraction of a second and came straight to you! It's not comparable!" Ginny practically screamed.

"Did you feel anything?" Harry asked bluntly, his emerald eyes were hard, almost uncaring. It was a stark contrast to the bright and happy bumblebee treehouse that they stood in yelling at each other.

"Yes," she replied, "I was petrified. The moment Dean's lips touched mine all I could think was; 'Shit, I could lose Harry forever,'"

"That's all?" he asked, "Before that?"

"I enjoyed the attention, and I enjoyed venting. I don't have eyes for Dean Thomas though, the furthest thing from it." Ginny was calmer now, her eyes softened as she saw her husband relax. Yes, Hermione knew Harry very well. "My heart only beats for you," she smiled. "Always," she smirked, using the tagline that Harry had taken from Severus' memories. It was how he had said he wanted to love her; with the same ferocity that Snape seemed to love his mother.

"You're using Snape against me?" he asked.

"You compared me to a Death Eater, you deserve it." She smiled, "I really am sorry, you know it will never happen again. Next time I'm angry, I'm going to Hermione, not The Hog's Head!"

"We still have the original problem you know," Harry said delicately, eyeing her, worry colouring his features.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course, Snape would probably have forgiven my mother," he smirked.

"Really? He never seemed the forgiving type,"

"Oh no, he wasn't, but I have it on good authority that he would have forgiven her," Harry stated confidently.

"Did you go to his portrait for advice again?" she asked quizzically.

"So, the original issue. I realise I was a bit closed minded. I can refuse the promotion for now. I can tell Kingsley that I will only take it when you're ready to step down from the Harpies," Harry suggested, changing topics smoothly.

"No, you're taking the promotion, maybe only start at the end of this season, though?" she asked. "After that, I am going to work as a Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet. I will still go away from time to time, like the World Cup, but I can work from home too," she said smiling.

"Are you sure, I can postpone it longer, another season of Quidditch?" he offered.

"No, I'm ready. I still get to pursue my dreams, and you still get to pursue yours, and we can raise our family, together. We can even get my numerous siblings to help with the children when we need to."

They both stood there, just staring at each other in the beehive treehouse. Harry smiled at her and took her hand. Ginny finally relaxed, feeling his gentle touch on her hand. And then, with a firm tug, Ginny was in his arms, and their lips met. It was nothing like any kiss she had ever had with Dean. It was relaxed, familiar, there was no fear, no freezing. It was like there would be many more to follow. It was a kiss with her husband, her true love, her Harry. And it got so much more intoxicating when Harry cradled her head in his hands, deepening the kiss.

"It's so good to be home," she said again, this time with gusto.

"It's so good to have my wife home," he replied.

"I really like it, it's like a beehive in here, it really is," she remarked as she finally took in the details of Harry's weekend project with the kids.

"Lily Luna wants a beehive, Lily Luna gets a beehive!" he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story recieved 7/10 and 4 for bonus prompts. The bonus prompts were seen as insignificent. Again this would take a great deal of time to change and it's not technical so I haven't changed their use.
> 
> I dropped points for creativity - this is because Harry and Ginny having an quarell isn't unique. I understand that and I have tried to make it more unique, but as I am not a Hinny shipper I wasn't as concerned with it. I also lost on plot flow and characterisation.
> 
> Characterisation felt that Ginny was inconsistent at times, and so I looked at her and tried to bring a little more consistency to her.
> 
> Plot flow: I was cut for comma splices and errors which impeaded flow. I have amended them. I also recieved additional deductions for similar errors, if not the same. All have been addressed.


End file.
